


In Which Sophie Has Howl Pegged

by DuchessofGrandeour, DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Clothed/Naked, Communication, Couples Who Quarrel, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Light Clothing Kink, Light pain, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Miscommunication, Oral Sex (sort of), PWP, Pegging, Pinching, Power Dynamics, Sex, Sex Toys, Snark, Strap-Ons, Your Daily Dose of Wizard Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessofGrandeour/pseuds/DuchessofGrandeour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Howl buys Sophie (and himself) a New Year’s gift from Wales and Sophie learns how to use it. As usual, they make things more complicated than necessary.A bonus chapter of DuchessofGrandeour’s Gifts series, co-written with DwarvenBeardSpores.





	In Which Sophie Has Howl Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> This originated from a conversation between the two of us on Tumblr messenger and accidentally turned into an entire fic, which we decided to edit and share. We had a lot of fun writing it and hope you'll have as much fun reading it. Enjoy!

"Whose penis did you remove? Put it back this instant!"

At the sound of her voice, Howl whirls toward the doorway. The severed flesh bobs in his hand, and a sheet of colored paper drifts toward the floor. He looks guilty at being found out, and that’s enough proof for Sophie, who crosses her arms and _glares._

"I didn't remove it from anyone,” Howl retorts. It’s just like Sophie to ruin his surprise, and with an accusation no less. “Why must you always assume the worst of me?"

Shocked by his cavalier demeanor, Sophie gapes at Howl for several long moments while her thoughts catch up to the situation. "Well why are you holding a penis!?" she demands.

"Sophie, dear—"

“ _You cannot slither out of this, Howl,_ " Sophie says with more conviction than she feels. She can’t for the life of her think of a suitable reason for Howl to be holding someone’s private parts like a piece of fruit.

_"You’re not giving me a chance to explain_!"

"Fine. Explain."

"It's a strap-on,” Howl begins. “A fake penis. It's not made of flesh!" He waves his arms desperately. The strap-on bobs along with the motion.

Sophie follows it with speechless, wide-eyed horror.

As soon as he realizes where Sophie’s attention has gone, Howl crosses his arms to keep the toy still against his chest. "I bought it in Wales,” he explains. “There wasn't even magic involved, does that make you feel better?"

"No!” Sophie bursts out, predictably.

Howl tilts his head back, staring at the ceiling. He silently laments that his life is a constant struggle against forces that insist on inconveniencing him.

Sophie knows the gesture all too well, and ignores it. “Why did you bring a fake penis into our castle?!" she continues.

Howl gestures with his free hand at the scraps of wrapping paper on the floor. “One, it’s a gift, and two—” he barrels on, before Sophie can object to that too, "it's a sex toy. It's for sex."

Sophie sighs. "Howl, between the two of us we have quite enough genitals."

"We _don't_ though!” Howl insists. “That's why I bought the thing!" He hurls the toy on the bed to make a point, and so he can gesture again.

"I assure you, yours is sufficient. Honestly, Howl."

"It’s not _for_ you!"

She blinks. "What?"

"I mean, it is, I suppose."

"This doesn't make any sense!" As she fumes, Sophie tries to figure out what Howl could possibly need another penis for, and why he thought he should present it as a gift. Perhaps it’s part of a spell, or he intends to replace his own penis with it. Maybe it’s the _result_ of a spell that he’s trying to break. But no, he said it wasn’t magical. She’s just going in circles.

"Argh! You wear it, Sophie! You wear it and use it on me, okay?" It shouldn’t be so difficult to explain. Howl’s been thinking about it for weeks. But now he’s being _confronted_ about it, and he can’t find anything resembling a good angle to approach this.

" _On_ you?" Sophie says, scandalized.

Howl takes one look at her face and decides it’s time to slither out. "You know what, nevermind. This was a terrible idea."

"But... Wait... Where would I put it?" Sophie asks. She can’t let something as flummoxing as this drop. Besides there’s something else underlying her curiosity that she is desperately trying to process.

Howl puts his face in his hands. "Sophie...."

"Well?" Sophie crosses her arms.

Howl heaves a massive sigh. "Sophie think about it. There are only so many holes it could possibly go in, unless you insist on making new ones in this beautiful tender flesh."

Sophie refuses to think about it. She crosses her arms stubbornly. "Well if you won't even say it, then I hardly think it's something I'd care to engage in."

“Must I spell out _everything_ for you?” Howl moans, very put-upon and wounded.

“When I find you holding a penis you do!”

“It was a New Year's gift,” Howl grumbles.

“That's not a thing.”

“It is in Wales. All this time and you still haven't learned about my culture.” He sounds wounded, but they both know he alternates between proud and cagey when it comes to Wales, and has almost certainly never mentioned New Year’s before.

“Stop trying to slither out, Howl.” Sophie says, annoyed and impatient.

They glare at each other, neither willing to concede defeat.

"My ass, Sophie, you're supposed to put it in my ass and fuck me!" Howl cries, finally cracking from the tension.

And Sophie can only exclaim " _Well!"_ as she suddenly finds herself imagining _that._

Howl stares at Sophie in silence for an eternity. Sophie stares back, color high on her cheeks. The clock ticks on.

Howl looks away first, a sign of defeat. He reaches for the strap-on. "I'll just get rid of it, then," he huffs.

"You give up just like that! Without even talking about it!" Sophie rails, snatching it away.

"You made me feel like a pervert!"

"I wasn't trying to! You can't just give me a gift like this," she shakes the strap-on at him and it wobbles to and fro from the momentum, "with no explanation and expect me to show immediate enthusiasm."

"I never know how to tell you about things like this!" Howl moans, trying not to let on how turned on he is, from the chastisement, from Sophie holding the strap-on, from the anticipation that she might actually say yes.

"That's because you're too much of a coward to just talk to me!"

"Well _you’re_ impossible to talk to! I bring home one simple toy and you're accusing me of chopping people into pieces—"

"YOU CAME HOME HOLDING A PENIS."

"After all this time you don't trust me enough to give me two minutes benefit of the doubt.” Howl drapes an arm over his forehead, so that his long sleeve trails down and frames his left cheek. ”I'm unappreciated and mistrusted in my own home"

"We should put you on stage for how dramatic you act!"

"Dramatic!?"

"Yes, dramatic." Sophie pokes at his chest with the strap-on. "And don't you dare accuse me of mistrusting you! Not when you can't even trust me enough to just come out and tell me that you want this thing up your bum!"

Howl's mouth opens and closes a few times. Finally he manages "I was getting to it."

Sophie throws her head back and lets out a single "hah!"

"What's that phrase you use in Wales?" she says. "Like hell you were. I find you in our room with this severed penis—"

"It's not real," Howl mutters.

"This _fake_ severed penis and wrapping paper all over the floor like it was some wonderful gift. And you hoped I would just figure out what to do with it as if Ingary suffers a surplus of the things!"

"I'm fairly certain Ingary has more sex toys than you're aware of," Howl grumbles. Seeing Sophie's unimpressed glare he changes tunes. "Well now you know. Sophie. Give it a try, you'll like it, I'm sure."

Sophie continues glaring. "Beg for it."

Howl flinches, simultaneously thrilled and taken aback. He’d barely expected to hear a yes from her, let alone this. He tries pushing back, testing Sophie's resolve.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought I was clear. If you want this so badly," Sophie slaps the strap-on against her palm, "then show me and beg."

"Please, Sophie," he says softly, exhaling an unsteady breath.

Sophie lifts her chin. That's the right idea, but she's not impressed. "Please what?"

"Don't make me say it," Howl moans, blushing.

"Then you won't have it."

"Please Sophie," Howl lets out a long sigh. "Please fuck me with that. Please."

"Where?" Sophie asks sternly, not betraying the rapid flutter of her heart. It’s always satisfying to slip into her role as mistress of the bedroom, and she’s gratified to watch Howl play the game as well.

"Sophie..." Howl whines.

"Where do you want it?" She orders rather than asks.

Howl can't suppress a shiver.

"In my ass," he says finally, staring at the ground.

"Again."

"In my ass. Sophie. You heard me."

"Well, now I have, but I still don't understand why I should want to." Actually, as she hefts the strap-on in her hand, watches Howl's face get more and more wrecked, she feels as though she's got the beginnings of an idea of why she wants to.

"Because it will feel good," he mumbles to the floor.

"Pardon?"

"It will feel good!" he says louder, meeting her scrutinizing gaze.

"I didn't say you could look at me."  She can't help but smirk as she glimpses the growing bulge in Howl's trousers. "It will feel good for _you_. What's in it for me?"

Howl's gaze drops, immediate, obedient. "It will feel good for you too, I'm sure of it." he manages. "You always love to have your way with me."

"Hmmm... You're correct in that. And I suppose," she stalks a small circle around him, "that I won't know until I try it. But I won't have you flitting off after you've had your fun, leaving me unsatisfied. Understand?"

"Yes." He fidgets with his dangling sleeve.

"Yes what?" Sophie stops in front of Howl and lifts his chin with the strap-on. Having a tool was actually quite useful in a situation like this.

"Yes Sophie." He stares at her, wide-eyed, the soft silicone a cool relief against his flush skin.

"Try again." She keeps the strap-on in place under his chin, an extension of her power over him.

"Yes ma'am." Howl knows this is the wrong answer, but can’t help but give Sophie a little grief for all she put him through.

"Are we in the shop? I'll give you one more try."  
Howl is silent for a long moment. Another wrong answer is on the tip of his tongue but he bites it back. She has him where they both want him and he’s been waiting for so long, he just wants to get down to it.

Sophie only grins and watches a she holds him in place. She would be satisfied holding him there all day if she could.

"Yes, Mistress." He finally concedes.

"Good boy."

Howl shivers despite himself, and Sophie circles him once more, dragging the tip of the strap-on across his neck and then his shoulders. Howl lets his chin drop again.

Sophie stops at his back and slowly draws the toy down his spine. "Well this won't do," she says. "How do you expect me to put this toy anywhere at all with all these clothes in the way?"

Howl bites his tongue again. He wants to snark back that showing Sophie a strap-on _while naked_ would have been a _terrible_ idea. But he wants to get fucked even more. He's aching for it. With a wave, his clothes are off his body and in a pile next to the dresser, and Howl is fully exposed in the middle of their room.

Dragging the strap-on down to the split in Howl's behind, Sophiee traces the line, toying with him, feeling his muscles tense and hearing the tremors in his breathing.

"I like you like this," she coos in his ear. "So quiet and obedient. And without a second thought for your precious clothes all rumpled in the corner."

Howl flinches and flicks his eyes to his beautiful, green suit wadded up on the floor. His vanity is subdued, however, when Sophie presses the toy harder against his hole, a firm tease. Suddenly pleasure seems a much higher priority.

"As I said. Obedient," Sophie whispers before snaking her tongue around his ear. She reaches around with her free hand and strokes her fingertip along his shaft in an agonizingly slow tickle. It's nearly enough to make Howl come then and there.

"Now, you can't expect me to know how to use this thing on the first go,” Sophie continues. “Show me just how obedient you are and put it on me."

"Yes, Mistress." Howl turns slowly, in case Sophie needs to stop him, but she doesn't. She hands him the toy and he takes it; it's warmed by Sophie's hands now and it's going to feel so _good_. "It comes with a harness. On the bed."

"Well, go get it," Sophie demands. She almost asks why he’d been hiding it, insists to know what he was thinking revealing the gift in pieces like this. Wouldn’t it have looked less incriminating if she’d found him holding some complicated contraption instead of a lone penis? But Howl is compliant now, and arguing would only encourage him to push back, so for once she holds her tongue.

Howl stands and pulls the harness out from under the duvet. He casts a quick spell to keep the straps from twisting and tangling and returns to kneel in front of Sophie.

He runs his hands in front of her legs but hesitates.

"What is it?" Sophie asks.

"I um... I need to undress you."

"You need to?" She folds her arms. "Try again."

"It won't fit over your dress. P-please may I undress you, mistress?"

"Will it fit over my drawers?"

"It should."

"Then you may undress me down to my undergarments. And don't you dare crumple my dress in a pile, you filthy thing."

"Yes mistress," Howl nearly moans.

He sets to work, a cautious spell stripping Sophie of her dress and hanging it in the corner. Then, he focuses on the harness, reverently sliding it into place and fitting the straps to her body as delicately as he is able.

The feel of Howl's fingers, feather-light, and the unique texture of the straps on her thighs, her waist, are frustratingly arousing. Her freckled skin flushes, but she clamps down on showing any other pleasure; Howl is going to have to work for that.

It all seems a bit ridiculous, anyway, so much fuss, and then Howl slides the strap-on through the front of the harness and cinches it tight, and now there's a firm pressure on her groin that makes her clit take notice, and now Howl's hands are moving away and she can see the strap-on bobbing in front of her and... she has a penis. She shifts her hips and watches it follow her movements, feels it shift against her.

"Is this what you want, then?" she asks, and her voice barely wavers.

"So, so badly," Howl breathes, pleading and desperate.

Sophie wraps one hand around the toy, letting her palm glide up and down the smooth surface, feeling echoes of the movement in her groin.

"Do you need it?" she asks.

" _Yes._ ”

"Then earn it."

"But Soph- Mistress, I—" Howl stammers as his mind tries to catch up with the sudden change in course.

"Suck on it," she orders, sliding her hands to her hips.

Howl looks from the strap-on back to Sophie, with an I'm-so-tragic-please-fuck-me-now face, but she does not relent. "Suck it or I take this off right now."

There’s no way Howl is letting that happen. He swallows and leans forward to take the tip between his lips, moaning softly around the silicone. This may not be what he’d been hoping for, but Sophie taking control and filling his mouth is undeniably wonderful.

"Good," Sophie says. "Keep going."

Howl obeys, taking it deeper and deeper, creating little points of pressure on Sophie's groin.

She only meant to exercise her control over him but it feels surprisingly good. Sophie slinks her fingers into Howl's hair as she’s done so often without a toy between them.

"Wuh how!" He protests around the strap-on, as he’s done so often without a toy between them.

"Silence," Sophie orders, giving his hair a sharp tug to remind him of his place.

Howl grumbles, not wanting to let on how much he  enjoys her pulling his hair, having her wreck him. It adds to how intensely he needs her and he feels himself losing his patience. But he gets back to it, bobbing his head to and fro, lips wrapped around the toy, fueled by the promise of what he wants.

And Sophie closes her eyes, enjoying the pressure against her clitoris, feeling her skin flush and her sex swell and wetten. She’s just starting to lose herself when a small moan escapes from Howl.

Her eyes snap open.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, you wicked thing!" She cries out, pinching a deep bruise where his shoulder meets his neck.

Howl yelps, but to his credit he doesn't let the strap-on slip out his lips. His hands fly away from his cock and he whimpers at their loss as well as the pain blooming on his collar.

"Hands behind your back," she orders. Howl obeys.

"Suck," she adds, and Howl obeys again. The synthetic toy fills his mouth, and he winds his tongue around the shaft, sucks, and nips at it just as elaborately as he would if he was eating Sophie out. And it works; she thrusts into his mouth, her hands grip more tightly in his hair, and Howl can only hope he does well enough at this that she'll take pity and fuck him once she's satisfied.

"You're... A wicked... Thing," Sophie pants, struggling not to let on how much she is enjoying this.

"Mmmh," Howl agrees.

"Petulant."

"Mmmmm."

"Vain."

"Mmmff."

"Naughty... Thing."

Howl groans at this, quite loudly, squeezing his hands together behind his back. He thinks he might fall to pieces at the beratement. That he might be done in. His body tremors from the strain of his position and the arousal he feels and the pain in his scalp. But through it all his head feels light and serene as if he's floating above himself. He closes his eyes and slips into the rhythm of his movement and the music of Sophie's admonishments.

"I want to... Fuck you now. As you... So crassly put it." Sophie's voice cuts through his trance.

Sophie watches Howl's body shudder at her words, watches his eyes blink once, twice, and then snap mostly into focus, heavy with _longing_. He'd gone pretty far under, just from this... and so had Sophie, she was writhing from the pressure of the toy, from the sight of Howl so completely wrecked and obedient.

"You're not going to slither out of it now, are you?"

Howl slides the toy out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Please, Mistress," he murmurs. "I'll be good."

"Let's go to the bed," Sophie decides. "Make it easier on my poor knees."

Howl makes a small whimpering noise, but is not feeling combative enough to protest about the trials she'd just put his own knees through.

She carefully helps position him face down, ass in the air, then kneels behind him. She spends a few moments kneading his cheeks as she contemplates what happens next. The strap-on bobs before her. As she tries to line herself up, the tip brushes Howl's hole and he shudders.

"Please, Sophie," he murmurs. "Please use lube."

_How cruel does he think I am?_ Sophie thinks to herself, but she has to admit in the excitement of trying something new, she hadn't given a thought to lubrication of any sort.

"That's Mistress to you," she reprimands, distracted. Howl keeps things like that in his dresser drawer, but she doesn't feel like getting up for it.

Instead, she runs her hand along the shaft of the strap-on, already slick with Howl's spit, and speaks to it. "Come on now," she says. "It seems like your job is to slide nicely into Howl's behind, so why don't you get yourself ready to do that, hmm? Go on, lubricate yourself for me."

Under her hand, the toy begins ooze a clear, slick fluid that is not spit, until Sophie's hand glides easily. "Thank you," she says to the strap-on. "I think that should be quite enough."

Howl feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest from anticipation and, briefly, he wonders if he should say a quick spell to hold it in place. But before he comes to a decision he feels the toy pressing at his hole, slick and wet and so, so warm. He clutches his pillow, burying his face into it as Sophie presses into him.

And it's as if she's done this a thousand times before.

Sophie pushes into Howl with a near agonizing slowness. She grabs him by his hips as she watches the toy disappear inside of him, bit by bit.

There's a new kind of pressure and friction against her clit, one she wants to feel more of, but she's already a little worried that this will hurt Howl, that this is already hurting him. Sometimes pleasure and pain can look so similar. Sophie is halfway in now and decides to ask him if he's okay to keep going when Howl groans and cries out to her, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Please mistress, give me more!"

"Oh, you're eager!" Sophie huffs, but that's really all the answer she needed. With more confidence she slides the toy the rest of the way inside. Howl moans and grips the sheets, but every now and then she can hear a breathy “more.” Once she's fully inside him, she pauses, shifts her hips to readjust the angle. Howl whimpers slightly at that.

Then, slowly, Sophie begins thrusting her hips. The movement comes more easily than she'd imagined. The strap-on slides smoothly in and out of Howl's ass, and the toy rubs gloriously against her. Sophie's hands on Howl's hips tighten their grip, her nails dig into his skin. Despite the domineering role she wants to take, she lets out a delighted gasp.

It's absolutely _thrilling_.

And Howl... Howl is completely undone. It's been so long since he's felt someone inside of him and it feels so good. That it's Sophie pushing into him makes it all the more euphoric.

The toy is no longer just a toy. It's an extension of Sophie, an extension of her love filling him, pleasuring him, giving him what he's needed for so long.

He wants more of her. He wants her fast and hard. He wants her to love him with reckless abandon but through all the sensation he can only manage to mutter "more" into his pillow, but Sophie, infuriatingly, is being cautious and deliberate. It’s so unlike her.

Howl pushes his hips back against her, rough and desperate.

Sophie gasps as Howl thrusts back into her, startled, and then encouraged. "Oh, if that's what you want—” she gasps, and responds by raming harder. She feels powerful like this, setting the pace as Howl makes desperate, delighted moans beneath her.

Strands of hair fall into her face, but she has no patience for them. "Go away," she mutters, and there is a _zip_ and a stinging at her scalp as those few strands disappear. She barely notices, the pain doing nothing but heightening the pleasure she's getting from the ever-increasing rhythm she and Howl have set.

Howl is reduced to incomprehensible whimpers. Feeling Sophie plunge into him, feeling her control over him, being at her mercy, the pain and the pleasure.

He doesn't care that his hair is damp with sweat or that his face is red from exertion or that his beauty spells have likely worn away. He is bare and vulnerable and his head is floating as he lets go, allowing Sophie to take care of him just as he needs her to. Feeling her rough, passionate thrusting, and the pain in his hips from her fingernails, listening to her moan with abandon, Howl is overcome. He needs to come.

He reaches down and wraps his hand around his erection, palming and pulling at it, grunting from how good it feels.

"Hands on the bed" Sophie orders, nearly a yell, and pinches him sharply on the rear. "You're not to finish until I let you finish."

Howl whines his protest loudly into the pillow, but his hands jump away from his dick as though he'd touched a hot stove. His erection throbs even more knowing that Sophie has this kind of control over him, that she _will_ resort to magic if he tries again. And how he has nothing to do with his hands. He can't touch Sophie, she's behind him. Can't touch himself, can only grasp tightly to the bedsheets. "I'm being good for you," he gasps. "Mistress, _please_."

"Good?" Sophie asks, punctuating her disbelief with a hearty thrust. "Absence of wickedness is not good, darling."

Howl groans at the impact. The satin bed sheets are cool, balled up in his tight fists.

"Please," he rasps, desperate.

"I don't know," Sophie muses, slowing her pace, reveling in the steady friction against her clit.

She leans forward, pressing herself against Howl's back, one hand braced against the bed. She teases one fingernail gently down the length of his erection.

"Why should I give you what you want?" She asks before licking her tongue in one long, slow stroke up his back.

Howl shivers at these new sensations, the sharp line of her nail, the wet heat of her mouth, the rub of Sophie’s undergarments against his skin. It takes him several tries to speak. "Be- because— because won't I look beautiful coming with you inside me."

"You'll have to come up with a reason that doesn't only suit you, vain thing," Sophie says, continuing to toy with Howl, running her nail up and down his shaft, adding a bit more pressure as she goes.

She shifts a bit, the cotton of her jump sliding over Howl’s back, the hard leather of the straps digging into his skin. Her clothes are warm from the heat of their bodies and soft against him.

"You— You don't want to see me?"

"I can't see you from here," Sophie says, trying to speak normally, trying not to show him just how wound up she is, how she's just as desperate as him for more. "Give me a better reason."

At that she bites down into his shoulder, pushing the toy deep and hard into him just once.

Howl cries out, the pain and the pressure are too much, and he tries to hold himself back but he can feel himself beginning to leak over Sophie's hand. He needs to think fast before Sophie magics him, but he's so overwhelmed he can barely make words let alone a convincing argument.

"Please..." he gasps, and then, hoping wildly that he's right about how much she's enjoying this, he tosses out "let me come with you."

Sophie has no more words. No more magic. No more commands. She _is_ enjoying this just as much as Howl thinks she is and she wants to come with him so badly. And she feels so ready for it.

Staying bent over him, groaning into his skin, mouthing at his shoulder and back, tasting his sweat, Sophie wraps her hand around his erection. Slick from his wetness, she glides easily up and down his length. With each pull down she thrusts into him, hard. He cries out and moans in response. And Sophie can't suppress her own moaning anymore, breathing heavy against Howl's skin. She speeds up, feeling the toy rub against her clit bringing her closer to the edge.

She feels the climbing lightheadedness that precedes an orgasm, and feels the gentle twitching in Howl's cock that signals how close he is.

The spell to make them come is on the tip of her tongue, but for once, Sophie doesn't need it. A warm glow, blindingly intense, runs through her body, and she pulls once more at Howl and then he is coming into her hand too, keening high into the air.

She works Howl through it until he is spent, works herself until the glow fades into a warm softness in her limbs, and then, gasping, she falls across his back. His skin is sweaty.

So is hers. But now she wants contact, just wants to hold him.

They take a few moments to catch their breath. Howl's head is spinning and he can't think, as if he's in the middle place between asleep and awake.

When Sophie finally feels she can muster the energy, she slides out of Howl, very slowly and delicately. She mutters at the mess on the bed until it cleans itself up, and then lets them both topple over to lay on their sides, pulling a soft quilt over them as she curls against his back. Her arms wrap around to clutch his chest, and she presses delicate kisses to his shoulder blades. Howl can't help but sigh each time.

They lie like that for a long while, no one counting the minutes, or doing much of anything but enjoying each others' presence.

Howl is the first to break the silence, drowsy but smug. "I knew you'd love it."

Sophie's snort is nearly startling in the peaceful stillness of their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> We can also be found on tumblr as saltycontessa and dwarven-beard-spores.


End file.
